<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Seventeen:Hanging out:Let's play Cards! (Law/Oc(Kiera) by PhantomWantsto1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068428">Day Seventeen:Hanging out:Let's play Cards! (Law/Oc(Kiera)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1'>PhantomWantsto1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Go Fish, Kissing, Original Character(s), Submarines, Tsundere Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiera wanted to hang out with Law and play cards,and After law hears all she wanted was to do that,he brings her into his room</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Seventeen:Hanging out:Let's play Cards! (Law/Oc(Kiera)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- The OC (Kiera) In this is was originally for Modern Au,but I had this idea and thought it was cute,so I made a small expedition for this!-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law was busy cooped up in his office,he was scribbling Notes onto peice's of paper as Kiera was sat outside the door, pouting.</p><p>Shachi and Penguin walked down the hallway,seeing Kiera poking at the door,sighing</p><p>"Kiera? Is everything alright?"</p><p>Keira glanced over,seeing the two Boys walking over to her,she rested her forehead in the door,nodding</p><p>"Yeah..I just wanted to hang out with Law...but he's tell-"</p><p>The door swung open,making Kiera fall,before she was scooped up and taken into to the room.</p><p>"H..huh?!"</p><p>Law placed her down on the Bed,and sat down next to her.</p><p>"You should have told me you wanted to hang out Kiera-ya"</p><p>Kiera looked away,shrugging as she felt a arm wrap around her shoulder.</p><p>"I...didn't want to bother you..you were busy.."</p><p>"Kiera,I could have had a break,I would drop anything to be with you"</p><p>Kiera blushed as she looked away,tugging on the white Uniform of the Heart Pirates.</p><p>"Yeah...but..Uh..sappy boy"</p><p>Law rolled his eyes,as Kiera giggled</p><p>"Don't like being called Sappy?"</p><p>"Kiera-ya,I'm not sappy."</p><p>"Yes you are,don't lie"</p><p>Law stood up from the bed,filling Kiera with worry that she annoyed,him,she quickly stood up,and pushed Him agaisnt the wall.</p><p>"K..Keira?!"</p><p>"I'm sorry! I didn't..mean to annoy you,I was just having fun!"</p><p>Law looked down at the Burgendy haired girl,her blue eyes stuck to the floor and a heavy blush was painted into her cheeks.</p><p>Law chuckled,her eyes moved up towards him,he had a small smile on his face.</p><p>"You didn't annoy me,I went to go pick up your card's so we could play."</p><p>Kiera's mouth went to a o shape,as she fiddled the ends of her wavey hair.</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>Law chuckled and walked over to the desk,picking up the black case and walked back open,quickly unsnapping the box opened.</p><p>"What game would you like to play Law-kun?"</p><p>Law's cheeks burned bright red, as he sat down as his Desk,as Kiera walked over</p><p>"Let's just do a simple game of Go Fish Kiera-ya"</p><p>Kiera nodded as she sat down Infront of Law,swinning her legs with a bright smile in her face.</p><p>Law handed Kiera the correct amount of Cards and gave himself the same amount</p><p>"Do you have any Sixes?"</p><p>Kiera glanced down at her cards and shook her head no</p><p>"no"</p><p>Law picked up another card and glanced up at Kiera,smirking </p><p>"Do..you have any Kings?"</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>Kiera pouted and picked up another card</p><p>She had Two sevens,a eight,a queen and Now a king</p><p>"Hmmm,do you have any Seven's Kiera-ya?"</p><p>Kiera sighed and pulled out her two Sevens passing them to Law.</p><p>"Lucky.."</p><p>Law chuckled deeply and smirked,leaning over figint her a soft kiss,which she squealed into and kissed him back</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>